


Sleep

by AlineLovelace



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, anyway i wrote it at night so hopefully it makes sense!, i got the idea from an incorrect quote post on instagram, obviously it wasnt for bones but i wanted it to be so now it is, this is short but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineLovelace/pseuds/AlineLovelace
Summary: Brennan can't sleep, Angela tries to explain why.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sleep

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Brennan told Angela, staring into the foramen magnum of a victim’s skull. 

Angela shook her head. “Sweetie, put the skull down for a second.”

Brennan sat the skull down on Angela’s desk, directing her attention to her friend. 

“I heard somewhere that if you can’t sleep, it means someone’s thinking about you. Someone must be thinking about you,” Angela explained.

Brennan let out a small laugh. “That is not scientifically accurate. And even if it was, who would be thinking about me at three a.m.?”

Booth, who had just stepped into Angela’s office, made a sharp turn for the door. It was Angela’s turn to laugh. “Oh, I think I know who.”

“Who?” Brennan adjusted her gaze to where Angela was looking. “Booth!” she called, waving him over through the glass.

“You got that right,” Angela muttered under her breath, trying not to laugh. She’d have to tell Hodgins about this as soon as her friend left.

Booth slowly turned on his heel, walking back into Angela’s office. “Bones,” he said, greeting her with fake enthusiasm.

Brennan, of course, didn’t notice. “I assume you have information about the case?”

“Yeah.” He shot Angela a look when he caught her grinning at him. “Uh, the victim’s wife has an alibi. The hotel she stayed at confirmed it a few minutes ago.”

“Why did you have to come all the way down here to say that? You could’ve called.”

“I have more information on the case. Uhh-“ Booth racked his brain, trying to come up with something- “When I went to the victim’s home with Sweets, he noticed that the garage, where the body was found, had at least three cats. They could have evidence. The FBI team is bringing them in for Hodgins.”

Angela groaned. “Really?”

Brennan glanced at her friend. “This could give us crucial evidence.”

“You’re not the one who has to repeatedly convince your husband that he can’t take house cats that have eaten a dead person.”

“I’m going to head back to the office,” Booth announced, gesturing toward the door.

“Oh, Booth, wait,” Brennan said. “Angela had this ridiculous theory, and I want your opinion.”

He scratched the back of his neck, glaring at Angela when she looked at him with a giant grin. “Go ahead, shoot.”

“Well, I had trouble sleeping last night. Angela postulated that I couldn’t sleep because someone was thinking about me. I told her this idea was ludicrous, frankly. Who would be thinking about me at three a.m.?” she finished with a laugh.

“How bizarre,” he commented, brain completely blanking.

“I concur. It’s a bizarre idea.”

“Yeah, it’s very bizarre,” Angela remarked, winking at Booth.

He shot her another death glare. “Woah.” Hodgins froze in the doorway. “Why were you winking at Booth? What did I miss?”

“Nothing, Bug Boy.”

“I’ll tell you everything later,” Angela answered, smiling.

“I can’t wait to hear about this,” Hodgins replied. “Oh, and Dr. B, I examined the fiber from the victim’s teeth. It’s red hand-dyed linen, very high quality.”

“Thank you, Dr. Hodgins,” Brennan said. “Now, Booth, do you believe that Angela’s theory is correct?”

Booth scoffed. “Of course not. Like you said, who’d be thinking about you at three a.m.?”

Hodgins laughed. “Oh, I get it. Because-“

“Like you said, it’s not scientifically accurate,” Booth interrupted. 

“I have evidence that says otherwise,” Angela countered in a sing-song voice.

“It’s circumstantial at best,” he retorted.

“But it’s obvious! I could call Cam in here, she could tell. I could call Wendell in here, he could tell. And Sweets would have a field day with this.”

“I wasn’t aware there was evidence,” Brennan replied. “Could you present this ‘proof’?”

Angela glanced at Booth. “Now that I think about it, it is circumstantial. It doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t hold up in court, that’s for sure,” Hodgins added.

Booth gave Angela a small smile. “Well, I’m going to sort through evidence with Sweets, see if we can find any red linen.”

He left as quickly as possible. Angela shook her head, suppressing a smile. “Wow. I can’t believe that happened. It played out right in front of me.”

“I know, right?” Hodgins remarked. “That was the world’s best timing. I’m so glad I walked in here.”

Brennan's gaze shifted between Angela and Hodgins. “I believe it was merely a coincidence that Booth was in my office when you came to share your findings with me,” she finally said.

Angela and Hodgins exchanged a look. “But it was an awesome coincidence,” he announced.

“I don’t understand why you’re so excited about this, Dr. Hodgins.”

Angela rested her hand on Brennan's shoulder. “One day you’ll understand.”


End file.
